1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment and in particular to an apparatus and method of training for the gluts and quads.
2. Related Art
Traditional training machines for the gluts, quads, and other muscles of the lower extremities, are known. These machines include leg press machines of various configurations where a user's body is supported by the machine while his or her legs are free to push weights upward against gravity to exercise the muscle.
For example, it a traditional machine, a user may be supported in a seated position such that his or her legs engage a movable structure having one or more weights. The user trains by extending and contracting his or her legs thus moving the weights. Typically, traditional machines must be engaged by both of a user's legs. In addition, traditional machines typically utilize weights which can only provide a fixed resistance.
Though traditional machines may provide training for the gluts and quads, such training is not as effective as with the machine and associated method disclosed herein. Thus, what is provided herein is a novel apparatus and method for training these muscles.